Argentinaball
Argentinaball |nativename = Argentinabola|image = Argentinaball_1.png|reality = Argentine Republic|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic|Gender= Male|personality = Arrogant, Narcissistic, Egocentric, Racist Passionate, Noble, Honest, and Kind|language = Spanish (main) Italian|capital = CABAball|friends = Peruball Venezuelaball Naziball Scotlandball Irelandball Netherlandsball Nicaraguaball Italyball Spainball |enemies = Brazilball (Sometimes) UKball Chileball Mexicoball|likes = Soccer, Rugby, Nazism, being "white", Messi, D10S,(God Maradona), whiteness, 'urope, Tango, Wine, Mate, looking himself in the mirror, Barbecue, the Pampas, being a Gaucho (cowboy of the Pampas), my winter (Because everything goes white in winter), the song Don't Cry for me Argentina from the movie (and musical) Evita, Rio de la Plata, Penguins, LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS !!!|hates = Malvinas stealer, Top Gear, black countries and neighbors|founded = 9 July, 1816|intospace = Yes When I go to space, the stars fade before my perfection !!!!|religion = Roman Catholicism (main) Protestantism Atheism Islam Judaism|onlypredecessor = Argentine Confederationball|predicon = Argentine Confederation|bork = Che che|status = Attempting exit of crisis|type = Blanco}} Argentinaball, (born 25 May 1810) is a countryball located in South America. Sharing the bulk of the Southern Cone with his neighbor Chileball to the west, the country is also neighbored by Boliviaball and Paraguayball to the north, Brazilball to the northeast, Uruguayball, Chileball to the west, and the Drake Passage to the south. With a mainland area of 2,780,400 km2 (1,073,500 sq mi), Argentina is the eighth-largest countryball in the world, the second largest in both South America and Latin America, and the largest Spanish-speaking countryball in the world. Argentinaball is also member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. This countryball have the third largest economy of the Latin America. Due to massive waves of European immigration radically reshaping its cultural and demographic outlook, Argentina is often portrayed as a defending his status as Caucasian, in contrast to the higher mixed-race population of other Latin American countries. Much of the Argentinaball clay is situated in the temperate zone of the Southern Hemisphere. In almost all regionsballs of Argentinaball there are occasional snowfalls. Because of this Argentinaball isn't a tropical countryball and his climate is more similar to the climate of Europeans countryballs and USAball and Canadaball than his tropical brothers of Latin America (except Chileball that also have temperate climate). Personality Argentinaball is mainly portrayed as being puned for pretending being White (European) while White countries think that Argentina is mainly made by mulattos. He is the eldest son of Spainball, and because of this he is the "heir of the La Corona" (which explains a lot about his personality). His Sometimes (most times) is usually egocentric and narcissistic. It gets very aggressive when it feels insulted. Other countryballs consider him arrogant and vain because Buenos Airesball is who shows his more purely European descent Argentine side, the rest of his provinces are much more calm and friendly. Because of their arrogance and vanity, they are often accused of racist (as some of their rulers liquidated almost all natives of their territory) and usually falls heavy to several of its neighbors. As the son of Spainball and Italyball, he believes to be highly white ethnicity (influence also of Germanyball). Paraguayball, Boliviaball and Uruguayball are his brothers whom only charge them with couple and couple of jokes, unlike Brasilball with which permanently fight (although deep admires him); usually Brasil that start these fights, not Argentina. Also, Argentinaball is famous for its Italian migrants (Pope Francis himself descends from an Italian family and current president Mauricio Macri is the son of an Italian businessman) and also for being the most "probable" place where Nazi Germanyball is thought to have run. Argentinaball can into female leadership. (twice, only one is directly-elected) He ended up being hated by a large part of Europe, especially UKball and does not see much difference in Central America. He founded with Brasilball (nobody knows how they came to agree on something) the Mercosurball in which are members Paraguayball, Boliviaball and Uruguayball and recently joined Venezuelaball. All of them (except Venezuela) consider annoying his egotistical attitude, the most recognized phrase is: "Soy regroso, ¿no?". He is the most popular countryball of the Americas (after the United States) and is located in the Top 5 of Popularity of Countryballs TOP 5 NADA MAS???, ¡¡¡YO SOY EL MAS POPULAR!!!. Argentinaball is currently in sovereignty dispute with UKball over the Falkland Islandsball Famous Argentinians include: * Pope Francis * Queen Máxima of the Netherlands * Lionel Messi (futbol player) * Diego Maradona (another futbol player) * Manu Ginóbili (basketball player) * José de San Martin (Argentine general whose campaigns were decisive for the declaration of independence of Argentina, Chile and Peru) * Eva Perón (First Lady and Spiritual Leader of the Nation of Argentina) * Carlos Gardel (tango singer) * Che Guevara (medic, politician, writer, journalist and guerrilla fighter.) * Martina Stoessel (actress, singer and model) * Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (former president of Argentina) History Argentinaball was firstly inhabited by indigenous 3ball tribes such as Guaraníball. During 17th century, Spanish Empireball started conquering this territory, introducing Catholicism and making it a Viceroyalty. In 1814, this viceroyalty declared independence becoming United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball (that eventually became Argentine Confederationball). In 1861, Argentine Confederationball incarnated into modern-day Argentina, annexing Buenos Aires Provinceball. Geography Argentina is located in South America, being one of the first countryballs declaring their independence from their conquerors. He has the highest mountain in the Americas (Mount Aconcagua, and the widest estuary in the world (Río de la Plata) Subdivisions The country is subdivided into twenty-three provinces and one autonomous city, Buenos Airesball, which is the federal capital of the nation (Spanish: Capital Federal) as decided by Congress.10 Argentina have a federal system, similar to another countries (namely Germany, Australia, Brazil, Canada, United States, India, Mexico, Russia, Switzerland and Venezuela). This means that its provinces and its capital have their own constitutions. * Buenos Airesball (No capital) * Autonomous City of Buenos Airesball (Yes capital) * Catamarcaball * Chacoball * Chubutball * Córdobaball (Argentina?) * Corrientesball * Formosaball * Entre Ríosball * Jujuyball * La Pampaball (Pop. 0.00) * La Riojaball (Home of former president , meme president) * Mendozaball (Not Chileball) * Misionesball HUEHUEHUE BR BR * Neuquénball * Naziball Río Negroball * San Luisball * San Juanball * Santa Cruzball (Penguins and desert) * Santa Feball * Santiago del Esteroball * Saltaball * Tierra del Fuegoball ** Argentine Antarcticaball, 372,819 sq miles of Antarctic territory * Tucumánball * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands Georgias del Sur, Sandwich del Sir, Orcadas del Sur y Setelandas del Sur * Islas Malvinasball (LAS MALVINAS SON ARGERTINAS!!!) * Uruguayball (Rebellious Provincia) * Argentine Antarcticaball, 372,819 sq miles of Antarctic territory Realationships Friends * Uruguayball - Little brother who broke away from Brazilball (and Rebellious Provincia). Why yuo callings me old hag?! * Cubaball - Ernesto Che Guevara (a Argentinian) participated in the Cuban Revolution. * Peruball - He helped me in the war of the Malvinas Islands. In addition, I feel indebted with him for having sold arms to Ecuadorball while he was at war with Perúball. * Irelandball - We both hate UKball for fought territory. * Italyball - Father (Immigrants). * Spainball - Mom. * Germanyball - You know... * Franceball - Aunt who likes our cultura y stuff like Tango. We don't talk much these days. * Nazi Germanyball - Help him escape to my house after he lose world war 2. * Venezuelaball Neutral * Australiaball - Why he can into Eurovision and I not? He did not even lives in Europe ... if he can participate in Eurovision I can too!!! * Brazilball - Brazil believes he is better in Futbol performance, compared to yo (jajaja, yuo are so dumb) I hate monkys * USAball - Because of the Vulture Funds (although they are already paid), however, we are seeking to improve our friendship. * Boliviaball - Argentina does not let him enter his house. * Chinaball - Sorry, sabes que? You know what happened, it's just my sexy former president didn't mean it to tweet like that, using the username (CFKArgentina). I hope that Pres. Macri will improve our relations between us. Don't cry for me now, Ching chong Enemies * UKball - Worst enemy. He is just an old man who did not realized that the glory days of his generation have passed. He has even been overcome by his own son (USA), just as my rival Brazil overcame his father Portugal and my brother Mexico (debería haber sido yo) overcame nuestro padre Spain. I dispute the sovereignty over Falklands Islandsball (stupid name) a.k.a Malvinas with him. But now that he has left the EUball, there may be room for me? * Chileball - Argentina wants Chile removed due his support for UKball in the dispute over the Falklands Islandsball. (Traidor!) * Mexicoball - Almost always From time to time we hate each other. Quotes * "Che negro envidioso, cuantas copas tenés ?" (Chileball : "Suficiente para tener alto el IDH, jaksjaksjaks !) Gallery Artwork ArgentinaballSub.png|Subdivisions IUeCRjb.png Losses.png 560240_520446277990790_552396725_n.png|Family Argentinaball I (S.S. F I).png 734165 511584782210273 278722718 n.jpg Argentinaeatingparaguay.jpg Sanmartin.png Polandball46.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Españaball - blanda.png File:México - Uruguay - Argentina - Brasil - Vaticano.png|thumb|685x685px How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png Esp, Ita & Arg.png XhJaAco.png File:Calidez.png|thumb|434x434px Yr6GUlk.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Pz0tddP.png YNudLOB.png The Paraguayan War.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 23rd time's a charm.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png Uruguay doesnt want to play.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png The Chain of Gib.png 1491659 696071020507229 6488538509326754679 n.png YTIEDlr.png Immigrant army.png qgv5uVh.png NXV7Cf3.png Bsgddhd.png Remove chain.png C8X0qFp.png Pf3bJur.png WZYlGlb.png Vo0XLbD.png VIPjz2W.png 'rVc7Klw.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png OUrt0YF.png National pride.png B4Pxgln.png TQ26En8.png Immigrant army.png EeztZoU.png LmLRn5a.jpg Remove chain.png ErQuQ4s.png Argentina-Peru-Ecuador-War.jpg|thumb|277x277px Argentina.jpg|thumb|661x661px Links *Facebook page es:Argentinaball fr:Argentineballe hr:Argentinaball it:Argentinaball nl:Argentiniëbal pt:Argentinaball ru:Аргентина Category:Football Category:Argentinaball Category:America Category:South America Category:HUE Removers Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Tea Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:European Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Catholic Category:World Cup Host Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Roman Catholic Category:Latin America Category:Latin Category:Romance Category:Blue White Category:Republic Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Drama Queen Category:Elongated Category:Inflation Category:Regional Power Category:VISTA Category:Andes mountains Category:Prorupted Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Worm Remover Category:Sun Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Weird speech Category:HUE Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse Category:Mountains Category:Russian lovers Category:Vodka Lover Category:Basketball Category:Football fan Category:Russia Allies Category:Southern hemisphere Category:Former dictatorship Category:Falkland Islandsball